


Lilith

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Wings, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You get caught in the middle of one of Lucifer and Chloe's cases.With your life being turned upside down revelations are made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chose the name Lilith because in the lore she is the first child of Lucifer.

"Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucifer grinned as Decker entered the room.

"We got a case" she placed the file on top of the piano "seems like your kinda thing too".

"Does it now" Lucifer put down his drink and opened the file.

After a quick read he spoke up "so this girl walked away from a mass shooting and has gone of the radar? What's weird about that?"

"The security footage shows her get shot multiple times before standing up and just walking out" Decker pointed out.

Lucifer frowned and studied the girls picture but didn't recognize her "any leads at all?"

"Just one" Decker pointed to the bottom of the girls file "her mothers in a local asylum, records say that our suspect visits on a weekly basis, she's due today, might be our shot at talking to her".

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lucifer stood up and headed for the lift.

\--

You hadn't meant for this to happen.

You had simply been cashing a cheque when the shooters showed up.

But when they shot you it happened, or rather the problem was that it didn't, not a single drop of blood.

Not knowing what to do you ran from the scene.

This whole time she had sworn that you were different but you had shrugged off her comments and assumed she had lost her mind.

When she had called your father the devil you had always assumed she had been mataphorically speaking since he had only been a one night stand for your mother.

But what if there was some truth in that madness? 

If you were going to find it you would have to ask her yourself.

\--

"Yes I am aware of that thank you Amenadiel, I'm stalling the detective as we speak so will you just get your arse over there now and make sure this girl is not there when we arrive" Lucifer hung up the phone as he left the restroom to find an aggrivated looking Decker.

"What were you doing in there?" she shook her head as she walked around to the drivers side of the car "we have a case to work you know".

"Sorry Detective but when you gotta go you gotta go and all that" Lucifer grinned as Decker got into the car.

\--

Rather than signing in at the front desk you got into the hospital through a side door.

If police knew you were at the scene then they were sure to be looking for you.

Rushing down the corridors you quickly found your mothers room and rushed inside.

You stopped dead in your tracks though when you spotted a tall dark skinned guy stood talking with your mother.

"Who the hell are you?" you snapped out whilst checking over your shoulder.

"My name is Amenadiel" he introduced "and you need to leave with me now".

"What" you stepped back as he advanced on you "why would I do that?"

"Because the police are on the way right now" he told you plainly.

"Are you one of them?" you asked as you stepped around him to check on your mother.

"No, I'm trying to help you" he replied.

Giving him one last confused glance you turned to your mother "hi mum, how've you been?"

She smiled lazily at you, no doubt due to all the drugs they had her on in here "this man knows your father".

You hadn't been expecting that one and by the look on his face neither had Amenadiel.

"What are you talking about mum?" you asked.

"He's one of the angels" she told you eagerly "he will look after you now".

"What did you do to her?" you glared at Amenadiel.

"I didn't do anything" he was frowning "I have no idea how she knows the truth".

"The truth?" you scoffed "have you been on some of these meds?"

"No" he strode over to you "and I don't have time to waste talking to you anymore. We need to go, you'll get your answers later".

You opened and closed your mouth, unsure what to say.

It was likely true that the police were on there way and you knew you couldn't be here when they arrived.

And if this man could apparently give you the answers you were looking for then what choice did you have.

"Fine" you finally decided "let's go".


	2. Celebratory drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer finally come face to face.

"So Lilith Teller hasn't been by at all?" Decker asked the guy on the front desk.

"Nope, it's unlike her actually, is she alright?" the man replied.

"Well she got shot a few times but seems fine really" Lucifer chimed in.

The guy on the desk simply frowned in confusion.

"We just need to talk to her" Decker reassured the guy "call us if she does show up okay?"

The guy nodded and the two of them made their way back outside to the car.

"Maybe we should be focusing more on the actual shooter Detective" Lucifer tried "this girl didn't pull the trigger after all".

"Yeah but she might have been in on it" Decker reasoned.

"There's no proof of that" he argued just before his phone beeped with a message.

'Back at your place. Got the girl'

"I'm afraid I've got something to attend to back at Lux" Lucifer excused himself "let me know if you get anything else on the girl".

"Lucifer" Decker spoke to his back as she watched him leave before shaking her head and getting back to the case.

\--

"So you're saying that you're an angel, you're a demon and my dad is the devil?" you laughed as you said it.

Amenadiel rolled his head and turned away from you.

As you were watching him however you missed Mazikeen pick up a blade and throw it at your chest.

"What the hell!" you yelled as the knife hit your chest and fell to the ground.

"Hell. Exactly" she told you with a shrug.

You looked at her in shock before turning to see some tall guy leaving the lift.

"Are we all making friends yet?" he asked with a grin as he looked from you to the Mazikeen.

When you met his eyes his face sobered a little.

"I take it that you're Lilith then?" he asked you.

"What, you mean you have other confused women hanging around here somewhere?" you sassed back.

He laughed "you'd be surprised".

"If you don't mind we need to discuss a few things" Amenadiel spoke up once more.

"I suppose we do brother" the new man straightened up his suit before continuing "my name's Lucifer, it would seem that I am your dad".

\--

"If all of this is true-

"Which it is" Lucifer interrupted you.

"-if it is then why has nothing ever happened to me before?" 

The three of them shared a look before seeming to come up blank.

"I mean, it could have been because you got shot" Makikeen suggested "gave your powers a kick start".

You figured it was as good a reason as any.

"One last question then I suppose" you turned to Lucifer "did you know about me all this time?"

He looked as though he had been expecting the question eventually.

"I can assure you that had I known about you I would have found you sooner" he answered "my own fathers a dick, the last thing I would want to do is be the same as him".

You nodded and smiled a little at his answer as you looked at your feet.

"I always assumed that my mum was insane" you laughed "you don't really take it too seriously when your mum tells you she slept with the devil".

Lucifer laughed with you "yes, well, you'd be surprised how often you tell people the truth and they don't believe you".

His phone ringing stopped the conversation and he answered with a sigh "yes Detective?"

"That's wonderful, well done, another case wrapped up".

"Well I really don't see the need" he gave you a quick glance.

"It's just one girl, perhaps the cameras had a glitch?"

"That's my point exactly Detective" he smiled once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" with that, he hung up the phone.

"Well, there's some good news, the Detective won't be looking for you anymore, but you're still best not to leave here too often for the next month or so" he told you.

"Wait, leave here?" you asked "you want me to stay here?"

"I can't force you to stay" he shrugged "but I've only just found you now, surely you don't plan on running off so soon?"

Despite the confident appearance he was giving off you sensed the vulnerability in his words.

"Well I suppose there are worst places to spend my time" you smiled.

"Brilliant" Lucifer stood with a grin "I do believe celebratory drinks are in order then".


	3. My fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your fathers eyes after all.

It had been just over 2 weeks since you had met your father.

Living at Lux was awesome but you had to admit that you missed your routine.

Lucifer had warned you that visiting your mother as usual might not be a good idea until a little more time had passed.

Still people looking for you and all that.

Other than your mother, you didn't exactly leave much else behind though.

You were between jobs and were behind on a months rent.

Since you weren't exactly a socialite, there weren't really any close friends either.

The more you thought about it, the less you missed your old life.

"Hey Lil" Maze exited the lift "whatcha up to?"

"Not much" you shrugged "I'm just now realizing how crappy my life is-or was I suppose".

"Damn right was" she smirked "you got to meet me so it's fricking fantastic now".

"It sure is" you grinned back as you walked over to her at the bar.

You and Maze had become close over your time here, and you were the first to admit that she was a total bad ass.

She poured the two of you drinks before clinking her glass against yours.

At that moment Lucifer came from the lift accompanied by a short blond woman.

"Ah, there you are" he grinned at you "Linda, this is Lilith, my daughter".

"Wait what!" the woman's eyes went wide as she looked from you to Lucifer and back again "since when do you have a daughter?"

You sat awkwardly, not being a fan of all the attention.

"Well since 20 years ago" Lucifer shrugged "I was on a weekend getaway from hell when I met her mother, and well, you know how babies are made I'm sure".

She shook her head in shock before composing herself and walking over to you "hi, it's nice to meet you" she held out her hand.

"Hey" you smiled and shook her hand.

"C'mon girl" Maze stood and put her arm over your shoulder "we gonna go play with my knives or not?"

Linda gave you a confused look at that.

"Self defense training" you assure her "not playing with weapons".

"Sure kid, if that's what we're calling it" Maze teased as you stood from the bar stool and followed her from the room.

\--

After your session with Maze the first thing on your mind was a nice shower.

Heading to your room you grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.

When you sent a quick glance in the mirror though you stopped dead in your tracks.

"What the!" you dropped your stuff and moved closer to the mirror.

Sure enough, you weren't seeing things at all.

Your eyes, rather than being their normal colour were a bright red.

Blinking a few times you tried to convince yourself it wasn't happening but there was still no change.

"Are you alright, I heard-" Lucifer stopped in the doorway when he saw your shocked expression and glowing eyes.

"I don't know what I did" you told him as you met his gaze in the mirror.

He made his way over to you and turned you around to face him "you didn't do anything love, if anything it's my fault" seconds later his eyes were the exact same as yours.

"Just breathe okay" he instructed as his own eyes returned to normal.

Nodding, you took a few deep breaths to calm yourself.

"There you go" he smiled at you as he turned you back around to see the mirror.

"When did my life get so crazy" you laughed as you relaxed yourself fully once more.

"As soon as you met me I fear" he replied "sorry about that".

You turned back around to face him and smiled "you've got nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad we finally met".

He smiled genuinely at your comment before pulling you in for a hug.

It was the first time that the two of you had actually hugged but it felt so natural as he rested his chin on the top of your head.

"Crazy does come with this family I'm afraid" he told you "but I will do everything I can to stop you being pulled down by it all".

You both pulled apart and he turned to leave you to your shower.

"Thanks...dad" he paused and shot you a smile over his shoulder before leaving.


	4. Wings

It had been 4 days since the eye incident first popped up and you had been learning to control that little trick since.

Most of the time you were fine but every now and then your eyes would switch without warning or reason.

Luckily you were still staying inside at Lux most of the time.

Unfortunately, you were out with Maze at this particular moment when they changed.

"Eyes" she warned you as she checked around you both to make sure nobody was looking.

"Crap" you closed your eyes quickly as Maze guided the two of you down an alleyway "I don't know why they keep doing this".

She actually laughed "it's 'cos your the devils kid".

You scoffed "I know that" you shook your head at her but smiled anyway.

Taking a moment to slow your breathing and concentrating on changing them back your eyes returned to normal.

"You good?" Maze asked you.

"Yeah I'm good" you smiled at her before moving to leave the alleyway.

In that moment though a sharp pain shot up your spine and you double over and reached out for Maze's arm.

"What's wrong?" she held you and was immediately on high alert.

"My back" you gritted out as the pain continued "ah shit" you fell towards the ground but Maze caught you.

"It hurts bad Maze" you whimpered as she held you up and tried to think what to do.

"We're gonna sort it out" she assure you as she pulled her phone out from her pocket.

You struggled to focus on what she was saying because of the pain, you felt as tears escaped down your face.

It could have been minutes of hours that passed when your father arrived in a panic.

"What's wrong love?" he knelt to where Maze had sat you against the wall further into the alley.

"My back" you whined as you grabbed onto his arm, needing to ground yourself.

"It's going to be alright" he slipped an arm under your legs and the other carefully on your back.

Next thing you knew you were being carried.

Your vision continued to come and go, it was as if you kept missing out little bits of time.

Soon though, the amounts of time missing increased and finally you blacked out entirely.

\--

When you awoke you were back at Lux in your bed, lay on your side.

Blinking to adjust your eyes you looked around the room.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up" your dad was sat at the end of the bed with a smile.

You reached a hand up to rub the sleep from your eyes "what happened?"

His face looked worried momentarily before he composed himself once more.

"Well since you asked" he began "it was uh-how best to put this-"

"You got wings" you hadn't even noticed Maze leaning against the door frame.

"Maze" your dad turned and shook his head at her.

"Wait what!" you sat up straight when her words finally sunk in with you.

Sure enough, when you looked over your shoulder you were met with the sight of wings.

They twitched slightly as if you made them jump, but then you realized it was simply your reaction that moved them.

You turned back around to face your dad who was sat there looking unsure what to say.

Experimentally, you moved your wings out, knocking the clock from your bedside table in the process.

"You get used to that" your dad reached down to pick up the clock "pesky things really".

You laughed a little at his comment whilst taking the time to actually look at your wings.

They were mostly white but there was a golden tint to some of the feathers.

"Do you-" you turned to Lucifer but didn't finish the question.

He smiled at you before revealing his own wings.

They didn't share the same golden tint as yours but it seemed as though there was light emitting from each feather.

"What are you all doing in he-wait what" Amenadiel entered the room "since when did you have wings Lil?"

"Since about an hour ago" Lucifer answered his question as he tucked his own wings away.

"Interesting" he thought aloud "I wasn't sure if your human side would counteract certain divine characteristics".

"Here you go with all the divine stuff" Lucifer scoffed and shook his head at his brother.

"Lucifer?" a voice you didn't recognize came from the main room.

"Not now detective" he muttered to himself as he stood up and headed for the door "teach her how to put those away will you" he told Amenadiel "I have a detective to amuse".

"I'll see you later love" he sent you a wink before disappearing from the room.

"Right, well uh, wings" Amenadiel began.


	5. Meeting Chloe

So long as you kept your emotions in check you were good at keeping your wings hidden.

Which was important since apparently normal humans tended to go a bit crazy if they saw them.

One human that didn't however was Linda, she'd told you that at this point she'd pretty much seen it all.

"How are things going with you and your uh, your dad?" she sat with you on the couch.

"Good" you nodded "growing up I always had questions about my father, granted none of those questions ever involved the devil" you both laughed "but he's everything I ever wanted my dad to be".

"Is that so" she smiled.

"He protects me, can have a laugh with me, he loves me" you smiled "what more could I want?"

"It must still be a lot to be thrown into all of this though" she told you "if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you".

"Thanks Linda" you smiled.

The laid back atmosphere ended abruptly when the lift doors opened and a woman you'd never seen before emerged.

"Why are you here!" her eyes fell on you immediately and you noticed her go tense.

"I'm sorry?" you weren't sure what she meant.

"Chloe" Linda stepped in "have you two met before?"

"She was part of a case a few weeks back, we never found her" the woman told Linda.

"Ah, well you should probably have a word with Lucifer about that" she tried to calm the situation.

Luckily for you, the man in question entered the room just at that moment "Detective" he greeted with a smile.

"What the hell is going on here Lucifer?" she demanded immediately whilst pointing at you.

You met your dads eyes briefly as you sat waiting for him to think of something.

"Well it's a bit of a funny story really" he began "you see Lilith here is actually my, well she's my daughter".

Watching the detectives face you weren't sure what to think.

"I'm not messing around here Lucifer" she snapped back "why is she here?"

"I just told you" he replied seriously.

A few moments passed before the detective spoke again "and you didn't think to mention that whilst we were searching for her on that case?"

"I didn't know she was then" Lucifer told her "but now I do".

"Well whilst I have you here, maybe you can tell me why you fled a crime scene with no injury" she turned to you now.

"I was scared" you told her truthfully "and I was never shot, so I just left".

"The footage shows you get hit" she argued.

You looked to your father for help.

"Technology can be wrong sometimes detective" he spoke up "how else would you explain it?"

She seemed to study you carefully for a bit longer before relenting "how did you two find each other anyway?"

"I suppose you could say that it dear old dad putting us in each others paths" Lucifer joked to avoid the truth.

The detective rolled her eyes at him "well I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other then" she told you.

You nodded and smiled at her nervously.

"We have a case I suppose" your dad gave you a quick peck on the cheek before ushering the detective towards the lift.

You released a deep breath when they were out of sight "well that was awkward".

"Yeah it was" Linda agreed "but Chloe won't be going anywhere soon, so you're best to make friends".

"Doesn't seem like a hard task at all" you replied sarcastically.


End file.
